


His Secret

by AliceAro



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Season 2, Season 2 spoilers, Selectively Mute Runner Five, Sex first feelings later, Smut, the fandom has dubbed my runner five treehouse five and I absolutely love that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAro/pseuds/AliceAro
Summary: He went after her because she was quiet. Now he wants nothing more than to coax every little sound from her lips.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ZR fans! This is the first time I'm going to write NSFW so please go easy on me. Also I don't really ship these two. This just sort of came out.
> 
> Anyways the story takes place after Runner Seven's side mission in season two.

It started when Runner Five kept his secret.  
  
Evan didn’t expect her to go around telling anyone. But he also didn’t expect so many people to bother her for gossip.  
  
“He’s just so mysterious, Five.” Jack was almost crooning. “We’d love for you to give a comment on Radio Cable.”  
  
Five gave him a gentle but pointed look.  
  
Jack sputtered and Eugene pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
“Jack, you idiot-” started Eugene.  
  
“Oh Jesus, I didn’t mean-” Jack began to backtrack.  
  
The two were cut off as Five threw her head back in soundless laughter. She was shaking so hard with unmistakable glee but she did not utter a single noise.  
  
Because she couldn’t. Because she was mute.  
  
Still that didn’t stop Sara from invoking a “blink once for yes, blink twice for no” interrogation system or Janine insisting that Five learn sign language or Morse code, not to spread rumors, of course, but to communicate crucial information on other Runners. Evan didn’t quite believe her.  
  
Five politely evaded all these attempts to converse. She seemed content and intent on being quiet.  
  
Evan thought she might finally crack when a cheeky Simon and a reluctant Jody pressed a notebook and pen into her hands. Normally this was not encouragement enough to get Five to spill anything, but Runner Three and Four just got back from a wood cutting mission.  
  
“So, Five,” purred Simon suggestively, “I heard you like wood. Would you like some wood?”  
  
“Simon! We said no innuendos!” protested Jody.  
  
“How would you phrase it then?”  
  
“Five we have some wood and we would like to give it to you- Wait, no! That’s not right!”  
  
“See, not as easy as you’d think!”  
  
The scratch of pen on paper brought the runners’ attention back to Five.  
  
Evan sat a distance away and although both parties were in view and within earshot, he was only privy to Simon’s half of the conversation. It was an interesting sight to witness. Simon stumbling on his words and slowly turning a darker shade of red as he read off of Five’s notebook.  
  
_Scratch._  
  
“Oh, uh, wow, so you’re that kind of girl.” Simon laughed nervously.  
  
_Scratch._  
  
“What? No, uh, that’s not…”  
  
_Scratch._  
  
“How did you know about-”  
  
_Scratch._  
  
“Please- I wouldn’t-”  
  
_Scratch._  
  
“Right…”  
  
_Scratch._  
  
“Well played, you little squirrel.” Grumbled Simon.  
  
“I saw the word secret.” The entire time Simon had blocked Jody’s view of the notebook. “What she writing you?” Jody tried to get another look at the notebook.  
  
“It’s nothing, let’s go.” Simon tried to drag Jody away.  
  
Five slipped to another page in the notebook and wrote Jody a note.  
  
“Oh that’s so cute.” Four giggled.  
  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
  
When Simon and Jody left, Five scribbled something else into the notebook.  
  
Curiosity got the better of him. He made his way to her and she didn’t object when he gently plucked the notebook from her hands. He flipped to the first page and read.  
  
_I’m not into foreplay, Simon. If you have wood just give it to me._  
  
_Or maybe it’s not me you’d like to give it to, but a certain tall, dark, and handsome **man.** _  
  
_But then what would **she** say about this fancy of yours. _  
  
_Oh? Was that a secret? Didn’t think you were the kind of fella who liked secret to be secrets. You know, respecting privacy and all that. Kinda unlucky for **her** …_  
  
_I’m joking! I know you’d never cross anyone like that. Right?_  
  
_You’re a good man. Thank you for the wood. Please leave it under my tree-house._  
  
He flipped to the next page.  
  
_Don’t worry, Jody. He’s only wondering if a certain handsome man has a secret workout routine. You know how obsessed Simon gets with a good physique._  
  
_Guess this is my notebook now._  
  
He read and reread her side of the banter. It was jarring to associate these words or any words to the absolutely non-verbal Five. He suddenly had this peculiar feeling. Something that he could only call desire. At that moment, he wasn’t sure what it was he wanted exactly, he just knew he wanted more.  
  
Five stared at him expectantly. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself.  
  
“You think I’m handsome?”  
  
Runner Five nodded with such a dazzling, honest smile.  
  
“Hey Five, we need you to report to the main gate.” He heard Sam’s voice buzz from Five’s headset. “The Major’s got a special mission for you.”  
  
Five got to her feet and clapped a hand his shoulder as she jogged passed him.  
  
Her touch cause a warmth to spread in his chest. And as he watched her leave with her notebook still in his hand, he wondered what other secrets she might be willing to keep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

The next time he managed to arrange a solo mission for himself, he sought her out.  
  
Dawn was just breaking when he made the trek to one of the two large oak tree towering near the edge of Able Township.  
  
Five was already up, perched on the rooftop of her “unfinished” tree-house. In Evan’s opinion, the structure was already complete, but Five was never satisfied. The former carpenter always found a reason to add another plank here or replace a floor board there every other week or so. When she could find absolutely no fault in her wooden home, she’d taken to carving intricate designs on every wall panel and support.  
  
Her current project involved coating her roof panels with a special solvent she had grabbed on her previous run. If he remember correctly, the substance made the wood more impervious to rain water. In other words more slippery, she really shouldn’t be up there.  
  
“Mori,” he called out to her.  
  
At the sound of her name, Runner Five perked up and flashed a bright smile down at Runner Seven. She waved at him and Evan thought he saw her slide almost imperceptibly an inch down the incline of the roof. His heart did an unpleasant thump in his chest.  
  
“Come down from there.” He said with a slight strain in his voice. “I need you to come on a run with me.”  
  
Ever the obedient soldier, Five immediately saluted and slid down the roof incline, much to Evan’s dismay. When her feet safely rested on her house floor, Five haphazardly threw the tube of solvent through her open door. Her gloved hand took hold of the steel rope hanging down a large branch as she planted her feet against the wall and pushed off. She swiftly rappelled down and landed smoothly beside him.  
  
Her eyes twinkled as she looked up at him.  
  
He learned some time ago that the twelve-rung ladder leading up to her tree-house was purely decorative. Five never used it. Her rather squirrelly ways demanded that she scaled the branches of the tree if she wanted to get up and she used the rope if she wanted to get down.  
  
Actually, the rope was installed much later. Before that, Runner Five simply… jump off the tree. She wasn’t being entirely reckless. Her six feet leap from the tree landed her squarely on soft ground where she had overturned the soil. It wasn’t until a particularly nasty fall where she had tipped forward and landed painfully on her wrists that a livid Janine made an injured Five swear to use the rock climbing rope in her future descents.  
  
“It’s a straight forward mission today.” he said as they walked together to the gates. “We’re meeting up with a potential supplier at a secure location to discuss trade. He didn’t give us any estimate of what time he’ll be there so the two of us will be heading there early and wait at the location indefinitely.”  
  
Evan actually knew for a fact that the supplier plans to show up sometime past noon. But he withheld that information so that he and Five would have a convenient excuse to stay in one location for several hours.  
  
“Runner Seven, is that Runner Five with you?” Sam asked groggily through the radio.  
  
Five tapped her headset mic in confirmation.  
  
“Oh hey you, good morning.” There was a yawn. “Wow, it’s really early to be doing this, don’t you think?”  
  
“We don’t know when the supplier will be there, Sam. Better early than late.” came Evan’s reply.  
  
“Yes, but does anyone go to meetings early when time is optional. You could be waiting for hours.”  
  
Hours is exactly what he wanted for what he planned to do with Five.  
  
“That’s why Five will be accompanying me.” He said coolly. “So I don’t get bored.”  
  
“Hmm, okay.” Sam said distractedly.  
  
The sound of shuffling cards resounded beside him and he looked to see Five trying to reorganize the jumbled cards back into deck box.  
  
Evan laughed.  
  
“When did you get a hold of that?”  
  
Five just smiled back at him.  
  
....  
  
An hour later they safely arrived at their location.  
  
“We’re here, Sam.” Evan radioed back. “I’m turning off the equipment to save battery….”  
  
He didn’t bother to finish as Sam was already snoring on the other line. With a click the receiver went off, and he removed his gear.  
  
A glance at Five showed the young runner inspecting the room. They were on the third floor of the building in a small college dormitory. It was barely fit for one person to live in. If he really stretched out both arms, he could touch the walls on either side of him. With the two of them here, there was a sort of intimacy in the space.  
  
Five checked the sturdiness of the door and then climbed the selves to get the ceiling vent. When she opened it she found a small first aid kit and three bottles of water in the shaft. She looked at him.  
  
“Yes, that’s ours. This room is a sort of emergency overnight-stay spot should Able runners need one if they’re in the area. It’s better than trying to get home in the dark.”  
  
Five nodded in understanding, then tried to see if she could fit in the vent, presumably to check if it was an escape route option.  
  
Evan looked at her for a long moment, and the breathed in deeply.  
  
It was now or never.  
  
“Five,’ he said, his voice taking on a deeper edge. “Come here.”  
  
Five stilled. Then she turned, looking into his eyes searchingly. He knew she saw something dark and intent there. And if that made her uneasy, she didn’t show it.  
  
She complied, stepping down from the selves and came to stand a hair’s breadth away from him. He towered over her and when she looked up at him, he could see a single gold speck in her deep brown eyes. Warmth radiated from her sun-kissed skin and the closeness of her made her evergreen scent intoxicating.  
  
Slowly, as if giving her time to pull back, he brought a calloused hand up to her face. He brushed a thumb ever so slightly across the corner of her lips and dragged a hard nail against her jawline.  
  
She seemed to lean into his touch and he continued up her hairline. Then he threaded his fingers through the hair under her headset, gently removing it as he traced the curve of her ear. He set it down next to his. He slid one hand down her side, resting at her hip to unclip the receiver on her waistband. He set that aside too.  
  
Five was watching him studiously. Even as he continued to run his hands down the slope of her shoulders, pressed his palm against the contours of her stomach, or curl his fingers under the curve of her ass, the smaller runner did not move. But her eyes did flutter almost sleepily, and a small content smile graced her lips.  
  
When he brushed the underside of her breast, her mouth opened in a small “o,” only to have his mouth close over hers.  
  
He felt, rather than heard, the pleased rumble in her chest at the kiss. Five finally moved and cupped his face in her hands as she deepened the kiss. Heat began to build up low in his stomach when Five firmly swiped her tongue against his teeth demanding him to open up for her.  
  
A low growl escaped his throat. He was the dominant party here, not her. The thought was petulant, but he didn’t care. He clenched an arm around her waist as he lifted her in the air. Five gasped soundlessly and sucked in a breath when he slammed her on top a desk table. He spread her legs and pressed himself into her middle. Roughly, he clenched a fist in her hair and jerked her head back as he ran his tongue along the skin of her exposed throat.  
  
Then Five was shaking.  
  
For a horrible moment, Evan thought he went too far. He was a brute and now he’s scared her. But then he saw her face. She had her eyes closed tightly in delight, her teeth pressing hard against her lips as she tried to fight off a grin. Her whole body was twitching, trying to suppress giggles.  
  
“Something funny?” His tone was annoyed but his voice was hoarse from arousal. Five shook harder. He took hold of her breast and twisted her nipple. Her eyes flew open in surprise.  
  
She held her hands up placatingly. Then her fist made a circle around her chest.  
  
_Sorry._  
  
She pointed a finger at him and then slid a hand up her arm.  
  
_You were too slow._  
  
Evan snarled, grabbed her hands, and pinned them behind her back with one hand.  
  
“Firstly: I am not.” He couldn’t keep that sharp indignant bite from his tone. He remembered what she had written in her notebook about foreplay. If she wanted it that way, he’ll indulge her. But it will be under his terms.  
  
“Secondly: Since when do you sign?” Five shrugged as best she could with Evan keeping her still. She cocked an eyebrow at him as if asking if that’s what he really wanted to talk about.  
  
“Shut up.” He bit out and returned his mouth on hers. He was harder now, more demanding, giving Five no choice but to open her mouth to him.  
  
Whenever she tried to greet his tongue with her own, he moved more roughly against her. His free hand gripped tightly at her jaw, holding her absolutely still as he tasted her. When she still didn’t get the message and tried to wiggle free, he bit down at her lower lip in warning.  
  
Five seemed to sigh at that as she finally surrendered to him.  
  
With his free hand, Evan grabbed her leg and pulled her to the edge of the table. He grounded himself against her, letting the hardness of him tell her exactly how pleased he is. Five shivered in anticipation.  
  
He broke the kiss only to press his mouth against her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access and he traced his tongue and teeth along the shell of her ears as his hand slid under her jacket to cup her breast. He palmed the mold of flesh softly this time. Five arched into his touch.  
  
He released her then, and her hands were quick to remove her jacket. Evan removed the rest of her clothing along with his shirt. And then she was naked before him while he was only shirtless. Five was flushed, her skin warm and red.  
  
_Beautiful,_ he thought. The word roared at his ears and heated his blood.  
  
Her breasts were fuller than he expected without the obstruction of a sports bra, and there was already a heavy wetness between her legs. Evan groaned in approval as he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked.  
  
Five clasped her hands to her mouth and swallowed a groan, although Evan felt it vibrate in her body. He chuckled at her expense.  
  
“Can you really keep quiet, I wonder?” Five glared at him, but he lowered his head further and covered her sex with his mouth.  
  
Five trembled violently above him. She tried to bring her knees together. Evan grabbed the back of her thighs, shifted her position, and lifted her legs above her head. She was splayed on the table more open to him now. Five blushed prettily in embarrassment. He lowered his head back to her center.  
  
“Relax,” he murmured against her folds and he stroked her with his tongue. This time he heard a shocked gasp from her. The growl that escaped him was almost feral.  
  
He was quick to increase the pressure. Circling her clit with his tongue, and sliding inside her entrance. He watched her carefully, took note every twitch and jerk she made in her pleasure. He took care to learn which strokes had her panting, which licks had her arching. Soon he had her writhing. Her mouth opened in soundless moans. Her hands covering her face as he felt the tension build up in her core, her hips rocking against his mouth seeking release.  
  
Throughout his ministrations, his hands hand been stroking her thighs in comfort. Now he brought the rough pad of this thumb against her clit and Five chocked on a near soundless scream.  
  
He drew the orgasm out of her, enjoying the way her body shuddered and the way her walls tightened around his tongue. She went slack, but he held her firm in his grasp. He watched her come down from her high, and rubbed soothing circles around her knee and shoulder. As her ragged breaths evened out, he moved on top of her and pressed a tender kiss on her lips.  
  
“Enjoyed that?” She managed to nod weakly.  
  
“Good,” he hummed. He pulled her upright with one hand, the other going to his zipper. “My turn.”  
  
Five blinked at the sight of him, no doubt impressed. Male pride swelled up inside of him when he saw desire darken her eyes. She reached out to touch the length of him, but he caught her wrist.  
  
“I don’t think so.” Five puffed up her cheeks like a petulant child. She looked at him, clearly displeased. He sighed, and brought her hand up to rest on his broad chest. “You can touch me here.”  
  
Five blew out a breath at the compromise, but her face turned serene as she traced her fingertips along the lines of his collar bone. Her gaze was admiring and he had to fight down a blush when she leaned in a pressed a kiss to the crook of his neck.  
  
That was enough of that.  
  
Evan positioned himself between her legs, at the apex of her thighs. He rubbed himself twice languidly at her center, coating himself with her wetness. Then he entered her in one swift movement.  
  
Tight, wet heat gripped his cock. Her walls stretched and throbbed, molding around him, sinfully committing his shape to memory. She felt so impossibly good, he was surprised his release didn’t immediately come to him. But what almost sent him over the edge was that soft mewling cry she gave as he buried himself fully inside her. It was possibly the sweetest sound he had ever heard.  
  
Five had curled herself around him. Arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. She was shaking again. Her overstimulated body tensing once more as the pressure in her core built up again.  
  
Slowly, Evan moved. His pace was steady at first. He was gentle with her, thrusting into her with all the care of a proper lover. Then she rolled her hips to meet his. The resulting friction was so delicious he couldn’t help slamming harder and deeper into her. He growled as he cupped her ass and lifted her. Five nearly lost her grip as he thrusted up and slammed her down his cock with such wild force.  
  
And as his orgasm drew near, he increased his pace almost punishingly as he snaked a hand down her center to stroke at the hard knot of nerves. She stiffened and melted all at once. Her body clenched around him, as he spilled into her in completion. He rode the edge with her, losing himself in the sensation of her body.  
  
When he regained his senses, he found that they had collapsed to the floor. Five was still on top of him, his cock pulsing inside her, as she tried to steady her breathing. He moved to sit upright and Five quivered as his length dragged at her fading orgasm.  
  
He chuckled as he pressed a kiss on top her hair. She remained boneless in his arms. Amused, he lifted her ass up to pull out of her. There was a weak whine of protest from her that sent blood straight to his groin. He tried not to laugh. There was no way she was ready for another round, she could barely move.  
  
Evan slid an arm across her back and slipped the other behind her knees. He pushed himself off the floor and lifted her up with him. Then he crossed the room in two, long strides, and set her gently on top of the bed.  
  
Five looked up at him with a satisfied smile as he handed her a bottle of water. Then he sat at the edge of the bed by her feet and pressed his hands into his knees.  
  
Now he supposed he should tell her to keep all that’s happened a secret. He didn’t know why he was so nervous to ask that of her. Especially when he's so sure Five will never tell anyone.  
  
But he also wanted to say a million other things that had nothing to do with secrets.  
  
But as Five sat up to take swig from the bottle and poured some water down unto her heated face, he settled for the one question he really wanted to ask her.  
  
“How long is your cooldown?”  
  
Five smiled back at him.  
  
….  
  
He took her pressed up against the wall. Had her on top of him on the floor. Bent her over the desk. Tried several positions while standing up. And did it once on the mattress.  
  
By the time the supplier came, both runners were sated and dressed. Although Runner Five was sound asleep on the bed during the whole transaction.  
  
Evan let her rest for a couple more hours, but woke her up when they were only two hours from nightfall.  
  
Despite being thoroughly used, Runner Five kept pace with him. A challenge rose in his mind urging him to find out if he could fuck her so hard that she couldn’t possibly walk right after.  
  
He shook the thought out of his head. He meant for this dalliance to be a one-time thing. He choose her because he had a lot of pent up stress and she was willing and quiet. He got his relief. Now he was finished.  
  
But as Runner Five stopped her tread to pick up another sodding sports bra, he couldn’t help but want more.  
  
_Later. Think on it later._  
  
Because Evan was done. At least for now.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks you reading!!
> 
> There's actually more than two chapters, but I'm afraid I won't be writing again until I finish schoolwork and a fanart specific to this story. 
> 
> But if you want to know how it ends, I guess just message me and I'll tell you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get to know Five a bit more with some fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wouldn't write until my school work was done. But then I played the second episode of TWD:TFS and I was inspired! My self-control is shattered and now it's Kinktober and I am disgraced. Please enjoy.

Tensions were running high in Abel. The township has come on hard times before but never for this long and devastating. And it didn’t help that their relationship with New Canton was begrudgingly civil at best days, downright hostile at the worst.  
  
Phil and Jack have been sniping at each other incessantly through the radio. Janine written a dozen of scathing letters to the New Canton council, although mercifully several of them went unread. Even the good natured Sam snapped and called Archie annoying resulting in him almost getting his teeth knocked out by Jamie. But they parted ways without a fight. Well at least that’s what Evan thought before he got called as the head of runners to solve an ongoing dispute.  
  
A small group was gather around outside the rec rooms. In the middle were Runner Five and Twenty along with Sam and Jamie. The former two were holding back the latter two to keep them from fighting. Runner Five had a fresh bruise on the side of her face that wasn’t there this morning. A hot flash of anger rushed through him at the thought of her hurt. He ignored it, but not before thinking that he was going to bash Sam’s and Jamie’s head together if either of them caused the harm because they were fighting.  
  
“Sam, please. We need Five for the mission,” pleaded Archie, keeping her arms tightly around Jamie.  
  
“Five is not going anywhere with you!” Sam shouted as he struggled against Five’s embrace.  
  
“She’s perfectly safe, asshole!” Jamie near growled.  
  
“You’re using her as bait!” Sam shot back.  
  
“Decoy, Sam. It’s decoy mission.” Archie tried again. “And the route is practically dead-end free, even if she gets into trouble there’s plenty of escape routes.”  
  
“Oh, so you’ll just be leading her safely around the terrains, are you? Just like how Nadia led her perfectly safely to Dedlocks territory?!”  
  
It’s no secret that Sam still hated the New Canton radio operator for trying to kill Runner Five. Hell, it even bothered Evan how easily Five was willing to let bygones be bygones. Did she really not care that she almost died?  
  
“Well, well, well, what’s this?” came an annoyingly cheeky voice. Simon grinned as he sauntered towards the group. “Gathered around for a party, I see.”  
  
“You’re not helping, Simon.” Janine said, her usual annoyed tone sounding a bit off.  
  
“Au contraire, mi amor-”  
  
“That’s two different languages, Simon.” interjected Maxine.  
  
“I’ve found the perfect way to resolve this little spat,” Simon pressed on.  
  
“Or make it worse,” muttered one of the New Canton radio hosts, Zoe. Phil shushed her.  
  
“See, it’s simple. Everyone’s all wound up and in need of a stress reliever.” continued Simon. “I’m talking about entertainment.”  
  
“No one wants to see you strip tease again, Simon.” Eugene said in trepidation.  
  
“Speak for yourself.” Jack joked. Eugene pinched him causing the ginger to yelp.  
  
“I’ve come up with a plan to make everyone feel better.” Not at all caring that so many people were interrupting him. Simon fished a deck of cards out of his pockets and waved it around in a flourish. “And that plan is a game!”  
  
Everyone, except Five, groaned. Several opened their mouths to protest till Five let go of Sam and loudly clapped her hands together whilst excitedly jumping in the air. Sam forgot his fight with Jaime and gawked at Five. Everyone else gaped at her as well.  
  
Because Five _**never**_ humors Simon let alone agree with him. Yet here she was, nodding approvingly at Runner Three’s ridiculous idea. And since this whole fight was practically for her benefit, everyone gathered wasn’t too keen on denying her anything.  
  
“That settles it!” Simon cheered. “Everyone sit down in a circle.”  
  
“Fine,” Sam sighed as he sat next to Five, tucking the runner closely to his side. “What’s the game?”  
  
“Truth or dare.” Simon shuffled the cards with more flare than necessary.  
  
“Uh, you don’t use cards for that.” Jody chirped in.  
  
“You do in this version.” He handed the deck to Janine. “Everyone draws. Highest card gets to ask. Lowest card has to answer.”  
  
Twelve cards were drawn. Sara got the highest card. She stared at Zoe, her victim.  
  
“Oh goody,” Zoe drawled. “Well, go ahead. Do your worst.”  
  
“Mary-fuck-kill,” Sara’s eyes gleamed, as always, with devious delight. “Eugene, Jack, and Phil.” Zoe groaned.  
  
“I have to work with these people!”  
  
“Them’s the breaks.”  
  
“Fine,” Zoe clicked her tongue. “Marry . . . Eugene.” Half the group hooted.  
  
“Hear that, Jack?” jeered Simon. “She moving in on your man.”  
  
“Ms. Crick does seem like a better catch than Mr. Holden.” Janine mused.  
  
“Hey!” Jack said indignantly.  
  
“Settle down,” Sara said with a shit-eating grin.  
  
Evan thought everyone was being juvenile, but he himself was fighting off a smile.  
  
“Go on, Zoe.”  
  
“Okay,” Zoe coughed. “Fuck Phil.”  
  
“Oh thank god!” Phil practically screamed. Everyone turned to him, intrigued. “No, not like that! I just didn’t want to die.”  
  
“Oh, I see how it is,” Jack said in mock anger. “You steal my boyfriend and then you kill me. Well, when I come back I’m eating you first!”  
  
“You’re a homosexual, Jack.” Zoe reasoned. “Would you even know what to do with a woman?”  
  
“I’ve read books!”  
  
“This is amazing!” Eugene wheezed.  
  
When the laughter died down, they started another round.  
  
Jamie drew the lowest. Simon got the highest.  
  
“If you dare me to kiss anyone I’m-” warned Jamie.  
  
_“Idareyoutokissanyoneherefortenseconds,”_ Simon squeezed in.  
  
“-leaving” Jamie finished and tried to get up. Archie pushed him back down.  
  
“Now, now, Jamie, don’t spoil the fun,” Archie clucked. Then she tilted her head up to him expectantly. Jamie stared down into her eyes and there was undeniable affection there. But Jamie turned his gaze to Simon.  
  
“Come here, Lauchlan.”  
  
“What? No!” Simon backed away.  
  
“You said anyone here,” Jamie moved towards him.  
  
“Whoa, no. Nah-uh. Stop that. Cut it out. Knock it off with that gay shit. Jamie, no! NO!” Simon ran off. Jamie took off after him.  
  
The group erupted into hysterical laughter. Sam and Five were rolling on the floor. All the radio hosts were exchanging bets. And even Janine had tears in her eyes.  
  
Archie jump off the ground and cheered Jamie on as he tackled Simon to the ground. And Evan, god help him, was out of breathe by the time the two rejoined the group. Simon had audibly begged until Jamie conceded to making out with just his hand (he never did specified lips.) He still looked shook, however.  
  
“Next round,” he bit out.  
  
Two rounds passed on in a similar manner.  
  
Janine demanded the truth from a terrified Jack as to why there was a wet circle around his tent two mornings ago. Apparently Zoe said Jack didn’t have the know-how to build a moat, even a small one, and the man took offense to this. Janine chewed him out for wasting resources even though he used his filthy bath water.  
  
Evan drew the lowest card and Jody nervously dared him to pick someone up a toss them as far as he can, surprising everyone with her fiendish side. Sara volunteered herself before Evan could name a victim and she climbed into his arms. With his considerable strength, Evan launched Sara into the air where the woman executed a perfect summersault. Everyone cheered in awe.  
  
It was fun, everyone was having an unbelievably good time. Till Sam drew the highest card. The communications officer looked at the lowest card in Five’s hand and then looked into her eyes. The mood suddenly turned somber. Everyone held their breath.  
  
“Why?” Sam whispered, something like heartbreak in his voice. “Why were you so willing to forgive Nadia? Five, _she tried to kill you._ ” His voice trembled, but his gaze was steady. Five looked deeply into his eyes for a moment then opened her notebook.  
  
Each stroke of her pen was measured as she wrote her reply.  
  
_I never lost anyone, Sam._  
  
Sam blinked. Everyone else started to mutter.  
  
“What do you mean?” Sam asked. “You haven’t? Since it started?”  
  
Five nodded and wrote on.  
  
_In the beginning, my college and work friends, I don’t know if they’re still alive right now, but when we parted ways I got to say goodbye. Both my parents are still alive and I know they’re safe in Mullins Military Base._  
  
Her hand froze, hesitant, trying to find the right words.  
  
_Sam… I’ve been so goddamn lucky._  
  
“So what?!” Sam all but yelled. “So you’ve had it better than most people. That doesn’t excuse what Nadia did! _**That doesn’t give anyone the right to hurt you!**_ ”  
  
Five placed a hand over Sam’s heart to calm him.  
  
_I know, Sam. But I also know that if the world has been good to you then it’s up to you to protect that goodness. To nurture it so that others can experience it._  
  
Sam looked so conflicted. Five drew him closer and pressed her forehead to his.  
  
_Sam, I need this. I need to know I live in a world where kindness and decency can survive. Where happiness and love can and will strive and flourish._  
  
Sam looked away. A myriad of emotion flashing on his face. Five gave him a moment and then squeezed his shoulder. Sam faced her again.  
  
_Do you understand? Even a little?_  
  
“Of course I do, Five. I understand… completely.” Sam said, his voice overflowing with affection. He drew her into a hug.  
  
Five drew a diamond with the words _‘pale pink’_ inside. Sam looked at it and laughed.  
  
“How touching,” Simon gagged. “You guys are so sweet it’s sickening.”  
  
Five changed her grip on the pen and jabbed it into Simon’s thigh.  
  
“Ow!” Simon swatted her hand away. “You know, it’s things like that that make me think you don’t like me.”  
  
Five flipped to a page in her notebook with an already existing note for Simon.  
  
_I’ve told you on multiple occasions that I don’t._  
  
Simon suddenly couldn’t read.  
  
The tension broke and they all laughed again. Several more rounds went by in totally jovial spirits. Some of them had to give up embarrassing stories about themselves. Others had to perform some sort of dance or awkward menial task. Maxine got Jack to choose someone in the group to give him a spanking. Both Phil and Eugene got hit by their radio host partners for telling a truth. And for some reason, Janine and Archie switched clothes.  
  
Soon it was the last round and Simon got the highest draw. Runner Five very conspicuously mimed burning her lowest card in the campfire which was not lit.  
  
“Runner Five, Runner Five, Runner Five,” Simon purred in what he thought was feline grace. It wasn’t.  
  
“So tell us, darling. What’s your weirdest kink?”  
  
Five glared at him as she tapped the pen against her notebook repeatedly in agitation. Then she scribbled a reply.  
  
_You guys wouldn’t believe me if I told you._  
  
Murmurs of amusement resounded in the group. Simon hooted with unadulterated glee.  
  
“Is it something really nasty?” Simon’s grin almost split his face in half. “Oh my god, it’s trees, isn’t it? You fuck trees. I knew it!”  
  
The group chittered as they conceded that the notion of Five getting off on trees was entirely possible.  
  
Five threw her head back and groaned soundlessly. She began to write furiously.  
  
_No. I don’t fuck trees. And I said you guys **wouldn’t** believe me. If I told you I fucked trees, you’d believe me! >:( _  
  
There was an angry emoticon at the end of her last sentence. It was not entirely clear if Five was upset that they’d believe she was a dendropheliac or because they didn’t pay closer attention to her syntax.  
  
Either case had the group clutching their sides in laughter. Five looked at them all in exasperation and everyone shot her an apologetic look. Everyone, except Simon and Sara, god help Five, they loved messing with her.  
  
“Go on then,” Simon egged. “Tell us what you’ll remove your panties for.”  
  
Five shot him a more withering look but wrote a word down anyways.  
  
_Flossing._  
  
The silence was so thick a zombie couldn’t bite through it. Then the group exploded into thunderous cacophony of disbelieving commentary and captivated inquires.  
  
“Is she serious?” Zoe barely got the words out in between gasp.  
  
“Oh my god, she once risk raiding a zombie infested dental clinic for supplies.” Jody said in some measure of horror.  
  
“She’s not for real- wait!” started Eugene, “didn’t she ask us to track down a dentist on zBay?”  
  
“On one of her entertainment runs, she brought back eight rolls of dental floss,” Sara was so elated her eye was twitching.  
  
“So you mean to tell me, that one time you moped and sulked after playing with the kids, _it was because they used your floss as kite strings_?” Jamie looked like he was both about to blow a gasket and keel over in laughter.  
  
“THIS IS GLORIOUS!” Simon choked out a scream. “Five, do you really have the hots for dental hygiene? Explain right now!”  
  
Five responded hurriedly.  
  
_No! You don’t understand. It’s like bondage for your teeth. Plus gums are super sensitive. If you pull to the point of pain, oh my god, it feels amazing!_  
  
“My goodness, she’s serious,” Maxine looked like she wanted to check Five for a concussion even as she tried to rein in her laughter.  
  
“We have trusted you with so many missions.” Janine mentally added Five to her ever growing list of people she regrets associating with.  
  
“Hush, all of you, I need to know more,” Simon waved everyone off and gesture for Five to continue. “Has anyone ever done anything to you involving this absolutely fabulous fetish of yours?”  
  
Five sighed and crafted a narrative for everyone.  
  
_My girlfriend in first-year college did it to me once. She got so mad cause I was so stupidly loud she thought I was faking it. Also, I woke her parents up in other room. We were in their house and they weren’t too pleased to find out we were having sex so they kicked me out. My ex was so mortified she never spoke to me again._  
  
Simon’s eyes went wild at the word ‘girlfriend.’ He wasn’t moaning but his next words were still said in a filthy tone.  
  
“YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND-”  
  
“Oh no, Five,” Sam, Five’s one true friend, was quick to show concern for her as he read her last sentence. “Did she really not even give you a proper breakup because of that? I’m so sorry, you must have been heartbroken.”  
  
Five shrugged.  
  
_Not really. I was an experiment to her. Got over that shit pretty quick._  
  
“Oh!” This time Simon did moan. “So you experimented in college, did you?”  
  
Five scoffed.  
  
_Please. I’ve known since I was nine years old and I met the most beautiful girl in my grade school. I was so floored by her I used my lunch money to buy her ice cream every day. My parents wondered for weeks why I always came home so hungry._  
  
Simon lost it. He dropped to the ground in unhinged, bodily laughter. The deck of cards he was still holding scattered on the ground and then blew off in several directions.  
  
“Well, I say that’s game.” Janine said, still irked.  
  
“But did you hear that, Maxine?” Simon clawed at his throat as he gasped for air. “She plays for your team!”  
  
“Hurray,” Maxine said in noncommittal celebration. “Thank you for sharing, Five. That was… different. But lovely nonetheless.” The doctor walked off and half the group got up to leave as well.  
  
Sam went over to Jamie and Archie.  
  
“Hey,” he greeted hesitantly.  
  
“Hey,” Jamie replied, a bit reserved.  
  
“Runner Five is great,” Sam said. “I understand why you want her on your team for the mission.”  
  
“Yeah she is,” Jamie nodded and looked at Archie. “We’ll look out for her, you know.”  
  
“I know.” Sam agreed. “Thank you.”  
  
Archie brought them both in for a group hug, forcing Sam to walk them to the gates.  
  
When all but two of them were gone, Five gathered her things and picked up some of the stray cards on the ground.  
  
Evan watched her, his hands clasped together, in annoyed contemplation.  
  
Everyone else left the game in higher spirits, but Evan could feel a vein pulsing in his temple as his mind replayed Simon’s last words.  
  
_She plays for your team._  
  
The hell she does!  
  
And as Five waved him farewell with that unnecessarily dazzling smile, Evan heard something pop, charged towards Five, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her inside the dark, empty rec rooms. He didn’t bother to turn on the lights. There was still some daylight streaming through the high windows.  
  
Five raised a curious eyebrow at him, but did not shake his hand off. If anything, she looked amused.  
  
“Why are you telling everyone you’re gay?” The words were out of his mouth before he could think them through.  
  
Five gave him a disbelieving look. He still had hold of one of her wrist and she gestured needing it to write. He let go of her.  
  
_I never said that. Simon just assumed._  
  
“And you didn’t correct him.”  
  
_Was it necessary? I’m pretty sure everyone, but Simon, already knew I was bisexual._  
  
Bisexual. Of course. Such as simple explanation. She plays for both teams. What the hell was he doing?  
  
_Everyone except Simon and **you,** apparently. _  
  
Five shot him a meaningful look.  
  
_You’re aware we’ve had sex, right?_  
  
Evan doesn’t know how, but she wrote it in a way as if she was talking down to a simpleton. He bristled a bit at that.  
  
Five rolled her eyes.  
  
_Men. Unbelievable._  
  
Evan tried to come up with a witty retort. He came up short. Five was waiting for his reply by doodling in her notebook.  
  
“Why are you always drawing diamonds around Sam’s name?”  
  
Five smirked at the obvious change of subject but she didn’t call him out.  
  
_Because I’m pale for him._  
  
“Is that one of your obscure romantic slangs?”  
  
_You’re thinking of a different quadrant._  
  
“Oh god, not the fucking quadrants!”  
  
Five was gearing up to write a full blown explanation, but Evan took her pen. Five threw her hands up, but she was smiling. Evan noticed then that her bruise cheeked was darkening.  
  
“How did you get injured?”  
  
Five looked at the pen in his hand. He gave it back to her on the strict understanding that she will write about nothing else.  
  
_Simon did that. Accidentally. I came up behind him while he stopped to look at his abs in a mirror and got an elbow to the face._  
  
Evan already knew that answer but he asked anyways.  
  
“Was this while you were on a high-alert run?”  
  
Five nodded.  
  
_He was so scared he was gonna get in trouble. I told him I wouldn’t tell anyone if he somehow got both New Canton and Abel Township citizens to sit down together and play a game._  
  
Evan brows flew up.  
  
“The game was your idea?”  
  
_Yep._  
  
“Why hide it?”  
  
_Because Sam isn’t the only one thinking that I’m withholding my true feelings for the sake of this new alliance. Any attempt I make would seem forced out of me by all the politics. If you haven’t notice, a lot of people are very over protective of me._  
  
Evan blinked.  
  
“Are you saying you’re manipulative?”  
  
_I’m saying I’m proactive!_  
  
The laughter that broke out of him was so unexpected he was winded within seconds. Now it was Five’s turn to bristle.  
  
“Precious,” he breathed in a whisper. Then he steadied himself and looked at her. “Come here.”  
  
Five smiled coyly at the familiar command. She went to him and he brought his hands up to carefully cradle her face. He pressed his lips against hers.  
  
This whole time, while Five was smiling and laughing, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. When her mouth was twitching he wanted to feel that movement against his lips. And when she opened her mouth in soundless mirth he wanted to see if he could make her squeal and sigh in delight with nothing more than his mouth on hers.  
  
He let her tongue slipped has his lips and he groaned at the taste of her along with that hint of mint. He didn’t know whether to laugh or not.  
  
Then Five brought her arms around his neck. Without thinking, he let go of her face to grasp her wrist harshly. Five drew in a breath. He let go of her and she scrawled in her notebook.  
  
_What’s wrong?_  
  
“Nothing,” he said a little too quickly.  
  
Five arched an eyebrow.  
  
_You don’t like that I’m enthusiastic?_  
  
Evan rubbed the back of his neck. In truth, when he first approached Five, he didn’t except her to be so… not virginal.  
  
“It’s not that I don’t like it…. it’s just not what I’m used to.”  
  
Her expression turned a bit derisive as she gave him a long, flat look. Her next written words were somehow biting.  
  
_Remember when you brought me with you on your secret mission because you knew I wouldn’t judge you._  
  
“Yes…”  
  
_I’m judging you._  
  
He cackled like a jackal. Five softened because for the first time this whole day his laughter was full and unguarded.  
  
“I’ll find a way to live with that.”  
  
And he pulled her closer once more. This time Five kept her hands to herself. Although her eyes were saying that she would only do so for now.  
  
Evan buried his face in her neck and breathed in deeply. He pressed a kiss to her throat then brought his mouth to hers again.  
  
“Come with me on a run tomorrow,” he breathed against her lips.  
  
Five leaned forward and capture his mouth in a kiss. She mouthed her answer against him.  
  
_Of course. ♥_  
  
Evan can’t explain how, but thought he felt her make a little red heart with that reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry, for the Homestuck references. There's just no escape, bro.  
> I'm going to rewrite this chapter as separate story, but this time the ship will be Sam/Runner Five. That's right people it's gonna be red this time.  
> So if you want to see that as soon as possible do let me know. I love all feedback.


End file.
